


Getting Used To Casual

by barelyrachaelll



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyrachaelll/pseuds/barelyrachaelll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like this wasn’t a casual cuddle, because it was. But it also wasn’t like Harry wasn’t still completely and hopelessly still in love with Louis, because he was. And it wasn’t like Nick wasn’t painfully aware of this, because he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used To Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is not an asshole.

It’s Not Like This Wasn’t All Casual, Because It Was.

 

Harry and Nick were lying on Nick’s couch, legs tangled together, watching some film that neither of them knew the name of. It was just a casual cuddle they were embraced in with Harry snuggled up to Nick’s chest and Nick’s arms around Harry in an oh-so-protective way.

Just a casual cuddle. Because that’s what friends do. Because friends can cuddle. Because all nick and Harry were was friends.

Neither of them were paying attention to the nameless film but neither of them were talking either. Nick was thinking about how he could possibly get Harry to fall for him and Harry was thinking about how he could possibly bring Louis up in a casual conversation.

Because it would be a casual conversation if Louis was brought up.

Just like this was a casual cuddle.

Besides, it’s not like Harry was hurt by Louis’ recent actions, because he was.

And it’s not like Nick didn’t want to murder Louis every time he saw him or heard his name, because he did.

And it’s not like Nick and Harry weren’t each hat boring feelings for each other that were softly growing stronger despite all of Louis’ shit, because they were.

But it also wasn’t like Harry wasn’t still completely and hopelessly still in love with Louis, because he was.

And it wasn’t like Nick wasn’t painfully aware of this, because he was.

And so when Harry broke the silence, he casually said, “Grimothy, I know you’ve got a thing for me.”

And Nick answered, “Grimothy? Where did you come up with that?”

"Didn’t. Stole it from some girl on twitter."

And Nick just laughed and chose not to comment on the fact that he had a thing for Harry, because he knew he did.

Instead, he let Harry think. Which is exactly what Harry did.

He thought about Louis. He thought about the sweet and soft and gentle kisses they’d shared in the last Month. He thought about how he’d been sure Louis was finally falling for him too. Because what kind of person holds someone in the night, and kisses their neck, and whispers soft loving words not meant for anyone else to hear if they don’t have some feelings for you? That was why Harry hadn’t been careful, because he was sure Louis felt something.

He thought about how Louis had texted him and told him that he was just confused and none of it meant anything. He thought about how pissed he’d been because Louis hasn’t even had the decency to tell him in person, but just texted him.

He thought about how he’d come here last night, to nick’s flat, with tear stained cheeks and told nick that he hated Louis for being a right prick, but he knew he didn’t really. He thought about how Nick had just held him, not saying anything, rubbing his back and very rarely offering tea. He thought about how it had been almost 24 hours and how he was still in Nick’s flat, lying with him in a casual cuddle, feeling safe.

But while Harry was thinking, nick was thinking too. Nick was thinking about how fucking insane Louis must have been to give up this curly haired beauty. He thought about how he would never do something like that to Harry, because Harry deserved the whole world, and Nick might not be able to give him that, but he would come pretty damn close. He thought about how heartbroken Harry had been, because Harry was still young and a little naive so he believed every word that Louis had said to him.

And through their silence filled with thoughts, Harry looked up at Nick, game him a weak smile that Nick returned, and kissed nick’s cheek.

—-

And It Was One month Later, Things Started Changing.

 

It was one month later that Harry finally realized Louis wasn’t worth it. He still felt a small amount of pain when he saw Louis with Eleanor, but he was accepting it. He was learning that it would all be okay.

It was one month later when Harry realized he had feelings for nick. That the flutter he felt in his stomach was butterflies because nick made him feel like a teenage girl. Nick was making him act like a teenage girl. Because nick was making him develop crush-like feelings.

But it wasn’t just a crush. Oh no, Harry Styles didn’t get crushes. He fell for people, and he fell hard. So it was after one month that he realized that Nicholas Grimshaw was slowly stealing his heart.

It was one month later that Harry didn’t show up at Nick’s flat at two in the morning drunk. It was one month later that he showed up at 8 in the evening, completely sober, telling nick he wanted to stay over and cook them dinner. And really, who was Nick to say no?

And it was one month later that Nick finally understood that he might possibly have a chance with Harry.

—-

It Was As If They Were Drunk.

 

Even though they were both sober as can be, no one would have been able to tell by the way they were giggling and saying stupid things. They were admitting things as if they were drunk. They were slurring their words as if they were drunk. They were touching as if they were drunk. They were doing things as if they were drunk and wouldn’t remember it in the morning.

And Harry was acting as if he was drunk when he leaned over and gripped onto Nick’s navy blue shirt and pulled him to him. He pressed his lips to Nick’s in a forceful but sweet way.

And Nick was acting like he was drunk when he kissed Harry back because let’s be real, when would this ever happen again?

And both of them were acting as if they were drunk when they stumbled their way into nick’s room and found themselves on his bed. Harry was still acting as if he were drunk when he was lying underneath Nick. And nick was acting as if he were drunk when he leaned down and attached his lips to Harry’s neck, Harry moaning in approval.

But they weren’t acting as if they were drunk when they woke up the next morning. They weren’t acting as if they didn’t remember it when they felt the warmth of the other boy’s body pressed against their own. They just smiled at each other shyly. Harry was feeling young and vulnerable and wondering if it had meant anything to Nick, because it sure had to him. Nick was praying to whatever god there was that Harry didn’t think it had all been a mistake. And Harry was wondering how to ask Nick how he felt while Nick was worrying about the same thing.

"What’s on your mind?" It was Nick who broke the silence.

"Uh, you know. Last night," Harry answered, almost stumbling over his words.

"And?"

"And I liked it. And I was wondering… Do you wanna give us a go? It’s bound to happen, so why not just do it now..?"

And Nick smiled before leaning to press a soft kiss to Harry’s mouth and he nodded his head and Harry smiled.

—-

They Got Used To It.

 

They got used to their families. They got used to the constant aww’s they heard. They got used to the questions about when the wedding would be.

They got used to the acceptance from the majority of everyone. They got used to the smiles the received while walking down the streets hand in hand.

Harry got used to the comments Louis made about his relationship. He got used to the fact that they really weren’t best friends either. He got used to the longing Louis’ eyes sometimes held for a split second before going back to the emotionless they usually were. He got used to it.

Nick got used to the questions everyone seemed to have. What was it like to be dating THE Harry Styles? He got used to sighing in bliss and telling this is was the best thing he has ever had happen to him.

But most of all, they got used to being with each other. They got used to random kisses. They got used to waking up in each other’s arms. They got used to going on dates. They got used to cuddling in bed on Sunday mornings.

They got used to finally being happy.


End file.
